ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Giants
City of Giants is the 65th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space when Sparky, in spaceship mode, passing by the screen. The angle then changes to view Sparky flying through space. Inside, Brandon and Coco are sitting at the cockpit. Brandon: Are you sure we should be doing this? Coco, piloting: Absolutely. We do this all the time. Saving worlds and fighting bad guys. Brandon: Yeah but with Sarah. Coco, piloting: She'll be fine. In fact, we're doing her a favor. Brandon: ...We are? Coco, piloting: Yeah. She always wanted a break. Brandon: Didn't you two get a break like last month or something? Coco, piloting: And you say I'm bad with timing. Brandon: Alright then... But if we're not doing something right, you're going in the doghouse. Coco, piloting: Relax, dude. I'm like a puppy. Brandon: A puppy? Well maybe at first. Then you turned into this sort of stray... Coco, quietly: Stray? Brandon: And now you're like this... bulldog, I guess. Coco: Gee thanks. A breed name would've made the situation better than it was. Brandon: Oh... Sorry, Coco. Well then I guess you're an... um... (thinks for a moment) ...a Beagle! Coco: A Beagle? Gah. Whatever. Brandon: But still, Coco. We're flying sort of under the radar here. What if we need help from the Mechanics? Coco: Don't worry about it. Everything will be just fine. Brandon, crossing arms: Every time you say that, something not fine happens. Coco: I promise nothing will happen. Brandon, looking worried: And every time you say that, something even worst happens. A Planet then gets closer as seen through the window. Coco: Planet of Brobia. No Activity from this planet in decades. What could possibly go wrong? Brandon sighs and looks out of the window. Sparky then flies into the planet's atmosphere. Theme Song Sparky then lands on the planet's surface. The cargo bay then opens up and the two then exit through it. Brandon: (whistles) Wow. Look at this wasteland. The surface is the shown revealing a brown-ish, stone-like and dirty, ruined area. Coco: This could be a cute little alien's home that you're insulting. Brandon: How about we avoid the Cutie Friends references, alright? Coco: What? I can't say "cute, little alien" without referring to them? Brandon: I know you were. Coco: ...Okay I was. Brandon looks at Coco upset. Brandon, looking around: So why are we here, anyways? Coco: I told you. Distress Signal. Brandon: Yeah but "Distress Signal" doesn't cover all the basics. Coco: "Stuff" with Amy doesn't cover all the basics either. Brandon, blushing: It was homework! Just homework. Coco: Girl Issues? Brandon: No... We're good. It's just that- Hey! I'd rather not talk about my... relations with friends. Coco: What happened to "Girlfriend"? Heh Heh. Brandon, annoyed: What happened to Sarah? (mocking) Heh Heh. Coco: I'm just... er... giving her time before I do anything. (scans area with Mechanic Badge) Brandon: (Clears throat) I meant why you didn't bring her along... Coco: Oh... ah.. um... er... (quickly) Giving her a break. Like I said. That's all. Now stop asking stupid questions. Brandon: (Scoffs) You started it. Coco, looking at Brandon: Hey. What ever happened to good ol' times? Just you and me solving mysteries and stuff. Brandon: I thought you never liked talking about the past. Coco: Yeah. Well... I've had a small inspiration lately. Brandon: (sigh) Well I guess, its like old times. Except with Sparky. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Coco: Anyways, Come on. I didn't come here for flashback and cheesy friendship stuff. The signal is this way. Everything then shakes. Brandon: Whoa! What was that? Coco: I don't know... Brandon: Earthquake? Is it normal for them to happen here? Coco: No activity from this planet. Not even Seismic Activity. Brandon: Have you tried Paranormal Activity? Coco: We're in space. Everything is paranormal. The shaking then gets closer. Brandon: Well then, what is that? (Activates Omnitrix and selects the Crusher hologram) A giant shadow then casts over the two. Coco, in shock: No... way... Everything then shakes again as a giant alien walks over to the two. Giant Alien: Food! Brandon, surprised: We're going to need a bigger alien. Coco: Hey! Hey! Brandon: What are you doing?! Coco: Making peace. It's a passive planet. Making we can talk reason. Brandon: Leaving Sarah. Making Peace? Something's off about you, today. Coco: You question me later. Giant Alien: What does the tiny man want? Coco: We come in peace! We do not mean you any harm! We're just here to get something! Giant Alien: That is good. Coco, to Brandon: See? Giant Alien: Now, Gargan, doesn't have to chase you in order to eat you. Brandon then looks at Coco with a certain expression. Brandon, shocked all of a sudden: Get out of the way! Brandon pushes Coco out of way and slaps down the Omnitrix. A giant club then strikes the flash which throws a figure into a pile of ruins. Rocks then climbs out. Rocks: Rocks... Ow... Going for Crusher but at least I got a tough guy. (to Gargan) Hey! What ever happened to eating without a mess?! Gargan: Where did rock man come from? How is Gargan supposed to flatten food and sallow better? Coco: We're not your snacks! Gargan: Not much food on Brobia. Gargan hungry. Gargan won't eat you though, rock man. Let Gargan see you closer, rock man. Gargan then grabs Rocks. Rocks: Hey! Gargan then brings Rocks closer. Gargan: Gargan, changes his mind. Rocks: What?! Gargan: Gargan likes crunchy food now. Gargan prepares to lower Rocks into his mouth when Rocks spikes his hand. Gargan: AHH! Rocks, landing on his shoulder: Sorry but not really down to Earth with the whole eating me thing. Gargan: Rock man hurt Gargan. Rocks: Hey don't take me for granite but I think you hit the rocky road. Gargan: Hit? Gargan hit rock man! Rocks: Uh oh. Gargan smacks Rocks off of his shoulder which throws him into Coco. Rocks then transforms back into Brandon as they're both out cold. A giant hand then reaches for them. Later, Brandon wakes up and sees that he's in a cage. Brandon: What the... Coco: Hey! Get off me! Brandon looks down and sees that he's lying on Coco. Brandon: Ah. Sorry. Brandon gets up and backs away. Coco then gets up and looks around. Coco: What happened? Brandon looks up and sees Gargan carrying the cage that they're in. Brandon: Hey! I thought you were going to eat us! Gargan: Gargan change mind. Gargan will take you to Colosous for ideas. Brandon: Who's Colosous?! Gargan: Leader of the Brodigians. Brandon: So much for a passive, non-activity and cute little alien's planet. Brandon looks and see Coco chipping away at one of the cage's bars. Brandon: That looks too strong. Coco: Then how about you give me a hand, Tennyson. Brandon checks the Omnitrix which is red. Brandon: Omnitrix is recharging. Coco: It still does that. Brandon: I didn't upgrade it. It did it on its own. It's not like a wrote down an instruction Manuel fives years ago... I'd probably put it somewhere else anyways. Coco: You wouldn't read your own instruction Manuel? Brandon: What do I look like? A librarian? Sparky, unseen: Spark! Spark! Brandon and Coco look down from the cage and see Sparky running along side the slowly, walking Gargan. Brandon: Sparky! Good boy! (to Coco) Can he use his lasers through the cage bars? Coco: Probably. But he'd have to do concentrated fire. That would take about a minute and the big guy up there will notice. By the time we escape, he'll recapture us. Brandon: Or eat us... Okay, new plan. (to Sparky) Sparky, go and get help. Sparky: Spark! Sparky! Sparky transforms into a spaceship and flies off into space. Coco: Nice going, Tennyson, there goes our ride off this planet. Brandon: Sparky is a good do- er pet... ship. He'll know what do to... I hope. Gargan: We're here. Gargan then enters a humongous area of ruins which little buildings in tact. He then walks over to a throne. Brandon: Wow... Feels like we were shrunken. Coco: Ever saw that 1989 film about shrinking? Brandon: You might have to be a little bit more speci- Gargan then stops causing the cage to shake a little. The two then look and see another giant alien sitting upon the huge throne. Giant Alien 2: What have you brought to us, Gargan? Gargan: Gargan find tiny men and rock man in the outer area, Colosous. Colosous: Bring them closer, Gargan. Gargan lifts the cage closer to Colosous causing the two to fall over. When Colosous looks, Brandon and Coco pick themselves back up. Colosous: This is not possible. The age of the small are extinct. They must be outsiders. But where is the rock man? Gargan, looking in cage: Um... Green one IS rock man. Colosous: Is this a game? Gargan: Is it? Is Gargan winning? Colosous looks annoyed at Gargan. Brandon: Oh no. It's true. I can transform into different aliens. In fact, I might just be able to transform into you. (shows off Omnitrix) Brodigians next to Colosous flinch while Colosous, himself, remains as he was. Colosous: Show me, Outsider. Brandon: Um... Like... Right now? Colosous: Yes! Brandon: Well you see... Colosous: Just as I thought. Put them away with the other one. Brandon: Just give me a few minutes! Colosous: In a "few minutes", we will eat you. Food is growing low. You are the miracle of Brobia. Brodigians chant and cheer while Gargan walks away with the cage. Coco: Well that wasn't a complete waste of time. Brandon: How so? Coco: Because now we know how long it will take till we're eaten. Brandon: Oh... I just hope help is coming soon... Meanwhile, on Earth, Sparky is sniffing a fire hydrant in front of Sarah's house. Sarah then walks over to her house holding books in her hands and sees Sparky. Sarah: Sparky? Sparky, turning to Sarah: Sparky! Sparky! (Runs towards her) Spark! Spark! Spark! Spark! Sarah: It's okay, boy. Tell me what happened. Where's Brandon and Coco? Sparky: Spark! Spark! (wiggles around) (jumps up and down) Spark! Spark! Spark! Sarah: (sigh) Why does it have to be charades? I'm terrible at charades. Sparky: Spark! Spark! Sarah: Okay. Okay. Two words? Something with an S? Sparky then looks at the ground disappointed. Back on Brobia, Gargan then places the cage on a hook next to another on a hook. Both cages then stay still in mid-air. Brandon: I could really go for a burger right now. Coco: We stopped by that Space Cafe before going to the next system. Brandon: Yeah but I only used the bathroom. You know what hyper speed goes to my stomach. Voice: Hello? Is someone there? Brandon and Coco turn and see a figure in the other cage. Brandon: Who are you? The Figure then stands in the light revealing a red alien with a damaged lab coat. Alien: I am Dr. Kraal. Brandon: You were the one who sent the distress signal, weren't you? Dr. Kraal: Yes. I was. I was, however, expecting more... um... professional manners of escaping this planet though. But I am not criticizing. Just... curious. Brandon: Yeah... me too. How'd you get on this planet in the first place? Dr. Kraal: Ah yes well. I was just researching materials in the local system. When I came across Brodium. Flashback takes place showing Dr. Kraal on his ship researching materials on his ship's computer when it shows an icon of a brown crystal submerged in rock. Dr. Kraal then takes his ship into the planet's atmosphere. Dr. Kraal, narrating: I then took my ship to the planet's surface then investigate until I was surrounded by those big brutes out there. Flashback shows Dr. Kraal surrounded and taken to the ruins where he confronts Colosous. Dr. Kraal, narrating: Instead of eating me, I have convinced them of my scientific profession and helped them obtain the Brodium in exchange for my freedom. But they double-crossed me. Flashback shows Dr. Kraal taken away while Colosous smiles evilly at the crystal in place of a generator. Dr. Kraal: They plan on using the crystal to bring the planet to life again. Brandon: It's not going to start talking to us, right? Because that'd be kind of weird to have that happen... again. Coco: There's been no activity on this planet for decades because the inhabitants wiped each other out. Dr. Kraal: The ruins... The destroyed area that we're in now... It used to be a city of giants. Now... a wasteland. Coco: The only reason why we're under the radar is because this is considered a war planet; a level 8 planet. If The Mechanics found out why we're here, we'd probably loose a badge. Brandon: But what about Warasauria? That was considered a war planet. Coco: We were invited there. If we were to re-ignite a war, then we'd loose our badges. Brandon: Well I don't have a badge so I guess I won't understand. Anyways, that still doesn't explain Sarah. Coco: She doesn't like breaking the rules. Brandon: Alright. (sees that Omnitrix is green again) I have a plan but (to Kraal) you have to be in here. Dr. Kraal: These bars are wide enough for me to walk through but I don't think you noticed the drop below. Brandon: It's okay. I came here to save you not drop you to your doom. (extends hand) Dr. Kraal then looks nervously at Brandon's hand and then looks down. He then looks back up, closes his eyes and then grabs Brandon's hand. Brandon then pulls Kraal into the cage over the gap between cages and Kraal falls onto the cage floor. Brandon: Now time for the smashing out of here part of the plan. Come on Humungousaur! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt: CANNONBOLT! Or Cannonbolt... Cannonbolt is fine. Coco! Coco runs over to Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt then jumps on Coco and Kraal and rolls up on them. He then builds up speed and charges straight at the bars that Coco had been chopping earlier. Cannonbolt then smashes through and bounces off the wall and off of several objects. He then rides off of a big curved object which causes him to fly through the air and smash through a wall and land across the floor. He then unrolls causing Coco and Kraal to fall out. Coco: Never. Do. That. AGAIN. Dr. Kraal: I agree with all three of him (holds head to stop shaking) Cannonbolt: This looks like a labortory. Is this where the generators are Dr. Kraal? Dr. Kraal: Yes. I guess we were lucky to end up here. Colosous: The small ones. They have escaped! Dr. Kraal: And unlucky to run into them. Cannonbolt: It's over, Colosous. Colosous: Ah. So you can change. Hardly seems like a rock man. More like an bug ball. Cannonbolt: Oh I've got tons more for you to name test, big butt. Cannonbolt slaps down the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Stink Breath. Stink Breath: STINK BREATH! Stink Breath then takes off leaving behind a gas cloud. He then flies over the Brodigians and avoids their club swings. He then produces a gas at them which causes them to back away and cover their noses however Gargan remains there unaffected. Stink Breath: How come you're okay? Gargan: Gargan brings stuff for Colosous. Dirty stuff. Every day. Gargan like smell now. Stink Breath: Ugh... Gross. Colosous, covering face: Gargan... If you want to be Colosous' personal Brodigian, then destroy the stink one. Gargan: Colosous'... Personal Brodigian? (looks at Stink Breath) ...GARGAN SMASH! Gargan then punches Stink Breath causes him to fly so fast into a wall which destroys it completely. Stink Breath then skids against the ground and stops outside in the open. Stink Breath then detransforms back into Brandon. Coco: Hurry up with dis-arming the crystal. Dr. Kraal: I am. It should be useless for giving life. Colosous then steps out of the cloud, removes his hands from his face and the stares at Coco. Colosous: This ends. Colosous runs to Coco when he is then shot down by energy lasers and falls onto the generator as Coco, carrying Kraal, move out of the way. Sparky, in spaceship mode, then lands and opens the cargo bay. Sarah then runs out and aids Coco. Sarah: Coco, are you alright? Coco: Yeah. I'm fine. How did you- Sarah: I asked Amy. She and Sparky have very, and I mean very, strong communication. Unlike a certain mister secret. Coco: We got a distress signal on a war planet. I didn't want you to get involved. Sarah: Aw... That's so sweet of you to think about me like that. But you're still going to the doghouse. Coco: D'aw man. The area then shakes as Colosous then glows brightly. Dr. Kraal: The crystal can still, however, give off radiation energy. Sarah: We have to stop it. Coco: No time. Forget this. We need to get off this planet. Colosous: Such Power! Coco, Sarah and Kraal then exit through the wall hole and run away as the building falls apart as an even larger Colosous emerges from the, currently being destroyed, roof. Brandon, getting up: Okay... He grew... Totally wasn't expecting that. I guess there's only alien to call now. And I don't want BrandonBot or Agilmur or even Tick. I want a big alien, Omnitrix. You hear me? BIG! Colosous grabs a whole, smaller than the rest, building and smashes it on Brandon as he slaps down the Omnitrix. A flash is seen through the bricks but nothing happens. Sarah: Brandon! The bricks them rubble a bit and Way Big then emerges from the destroyed building. Way Big: WAAAY BIG! Colosous then charges at Way Big and throws his fist but Way Big catches it and throws him at a building which collapses. Colosous then gets up and tackles Way Big into another building which also falls apart. Colosous punches Way Big a couple of times but Way Big grabs his fist and struggles for a moment then throws it back into his face over and over again. Way Big: Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Coco: Heh. I thought him that one. Sarah: Really? Coco: ...Maybe. Colosous: Make- (is punched in the face) -It- (is punched again) -STOP!- (is punched once more) Way Big then punches Colosous in the face so hard that he flies off and lands on the building that the throne was in which also breaks down. Colosous then begins to shrink to his original, huge size. Dr. Kraal: You... You did it! Way Big: It was no BIGGIE. Way Big slaps down the Omnitrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: So what now? We just... leave them? Coco: Can't call for backup. This is practically they're planet. And we have a way home. I don't see why not. Brandon: They tried to eat us, use a crystal to bring back the dead and then destroy us. Coco: Meh. That's what'd I do if someone broke into my home... except the eating part... and bringing back the dead part... I'd probably just destroy them actually. Especially with a crystal of that value in exchange for getting Kraal off this planet. Brandon: You... What?! Coco: Opps. Brandon: Coco... Way Big would like a word with yo- Sarah: Out of the way, coz. (to Coco) Sarah would like a word with you. You're totally in the doghouse now. Wait till we get back in the ship, Coco Levin! Coco: D'aw man... The view then zooms out showing the ruined city of ashes and rubble. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Dr. Kraal *Sparky Aliens Used *Rocks (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Crusher) *Cannonbolt (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Humungousaur) *Stink Breath *Way Big Villains *Colosous *Gargan *Brodigians Trivia *This episode was thought about being scrapped from the series but due to a lack of ideas, it was re-introduced into the episode guide. *Coco references the Cutie Friends from Attack of the Cute as well as the inspiration provided by the Mysterious, Blue Energy Alien in Redemption. *This episode was meant to be set for a late part of the series which a city of To'kustars, as this idea was pitched during the series' creation, but due to the fact that To'kustars do not exist within this universe, as confirmed by the writer, then they couldn't be in this episode which was sorted out long before the episode aired. *Brobia and Brodigian is from the word Brodingnagian which means Gigantic/Giant. **Gargan is from Gargantuan and Colosous is from Colossal. *The running gag in the episode is the fact that Brandon is on a planet of giants but fails to transform into his big aliens until the end with Way Big. *Despite having "bro-" in the episode a lot, it has nothing to do with "bros" although the writer wants to re-introduce Brodium and maybe even Dr. Kraal in a future episode but with "bros" in it instead. *Warasauria is mentioned in this episode. *It is revealed that The Mechanics have a world classifying system and that level 8 planets are also known as War Planets which are strictly restricted from global interferance as well as base establishment and the penality for breaking the rule is having your badge taken which probably means being excommunicated as a Mechanic. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4